windwardfandomcom-20200213-history
AutoTag Max
= Windward AutoTag Max = Overview AutoTag Max, an add-in for Microsoft Word, Excel and PowerPoint, is an easy and powerful desktop reporting solution that allows companies of all sizes to design reports and documents that convey critical, up-to-date business information in a visually impressive format. Target Users AutoTag Max is for companies that want to put the power of report design and generation into the hands of business professionals, thereby freeing up IT staff to focus on other work. Many reporting, docgen and mail merge programs on the market today require significant IT involvement. Because AutoTag Max users design reports in Microsoft Office and can run, schedule and distribute reports with a few button clicks, there is little learning curve.Use cases include: *Full-featured reporting with sophisticated scheduling *Robust document generation, content management and document production *Simple-to-use business intelligence centered on the Microsoft Office user interface What AutoTag Max Provides: A Complete Reporting System A desktop reporting system encompasses the processes of designing, generating and distributing reports. Reports are simply ways to present data and include items such as invoices, inventory tallies, financial statements, insurance policies, customer account summaries, product usage reports, and even certificates and letters. Reporting Functionality *Design *Automation *Scheduling *Sharing Reporting Uses *Create up-to-date reports without taxing IT resources *Automatically save multiple versions of templates and auto-generated reports *Merge data from multiple formats and in multiple, disparate data sources *Access, update and view reports and templates *Schedule reports to be generated at specific times and tasks to be emailed at specific times A Comprehensive Document Generation and Mail Merge System Document generation is an automated way of producing (ie. generating and distributing) a document. The user creates a template; when the document is generated, specific information populates the template. Examples of documents generated include letters, forms, and contracts. Document generation also encompasses mail merge. AutoTag Max connects a template created in Microsoft Office document with data from your database or other data source and generates documents in a wide variety of formats.Document Generation and Mail Merge Functionality *Design *Automation *Scheduling *Sharing Document Generation and Mail Merge Uses *Make documents easier to find, create and distribute *Generate documents in a wide range of formats, including DOCX, XLSX, PPTX, PDF, XML, HTML and even printed hard copies. *Automatically save multiple versions of documents *Access, update and view all documents *Schedule reports to be generated at specific times and tasks to be emailed at specific times AutoTag Max Features Here's what you get in AutoTag Max: The Report Design Tool One of the biggest expenses in the report creation process correlates to the design tool's ease-of-use. AutoTag Max allows users to design templates in Microsoft Word, Excel or PowerPoint. Because Microsoft Office is a suite of programs most professionals already know how to use, there's little learning curve. Windward customers report that creating and revising reports is at least 10 times faster than with other reporting systems. Data Layout AutoTag Max makes data layout and source mapping trivial. Users don't need to learn complicated code, because wizards and drag-and-drop functionality connect templates to their data sources. AutoTag Max handles a variety of data sources, including SQL databases, XML files, and Excel spreadsheets. Report Generation and Scheduling Capabilities Users can run reports with the click of a button, and they can produce documents in a wide array of outputs. Plus, a flexible report scheduler allows users to generate reports whenever they are needed. Related Products AutoTag AutoTag is the design tool component of AutoTag Max. It allows for easy template creation and is integrated as a ribbon menu item in Microsoft Office Applications. It offers many of the features of AutoTag Max, with the exception of a scheduler and a wizard for defining template variables. Arrow For SharePoint Windward Arrow extends SharePoint to deliver a complete enterprise reporting, document management, dashboard and business intelligence system. Arrow 3.0 for SharePoint lets a community of users easily and securely design, run and share reports. The Windward Reporting Engine The Windward Reporting Engine connects a template to its data sources. It is similar in functionality and capabilities to Crystal Reports and SSRS but has additional functionality. It generally runs as part of a server-based application and can produce hundreds of thousands of reports per day on a single server. *Java reporting engine *.NET reporting engine AutoTag Max System Requirements System requirements include: *Requires Word, Excel or PowerPoint 2000, XP(2002), 2003, 2007, or 2010. About Windward Windward Reports was created by Windward Studios and both companies were named for founder David Thielen’s childhood home on the windward side of Oahu, Hawaii. It is headquartered in beautiful Boulder, Colorado. In 1994, Windward Studios was an innovative game development studio. Its first product was the popular and highly-rated real-time strategy game Enemy Nations, which is now offered for free. The Windward Reports' suite of reporting software programs was released in 2002. Windward Reports' user group now spans 65 countries and all continents except Antarctica. It has more than 500 customers whose applications include financial statements, inventory reports, product-usage reports, purchase orders, invoices, training certificates, timesheets, and licenses. You can learn more about Windward at our Reporting Blogs. External Links *Business Week - Make Some Noise *Java Reports - Report Writing Simplified *eWeek - Windward Aces Reports *DevSource - Windward Reports Simplifies Your App's Reporting *BCBR - Windward #3 In Fastest Growing Small Companies *YouTube - Cubicle War video *Windward Reports *AutoTag Max Overview *AutoTag Documentation *AutoTag & Engine Ideas & Suggestions *Windward Support Forums